Cassidy Asher: President's Daughter
by MysteryGirrl
Summary: We all know President Asher's son, Connor. We know that while the president was taken down to the bunkers below the White House for his safety during the attack on Washington D.C and the White House, Connor was left unprotected, right? But what if President Asher didn't just have a son, but a daughter as well? See the events play out through the eyes of Cassidy Asher.
1. Christmas Day

****Disclaimer: I do not own 'Olumpus Has Fallen or any of it's characters/plots. All credit goes to the rightful owners. I only own my OC and any little things I might add on.****

* * *

**Camp David, **_**Christmas Day**_

"I'm so happy you came with us, honey." I looked up from my heels, that I was currently putting on, and looked at my mother. I smiled at her and stood up, "How could I miss being with my family on Christmas, mom. Plus, I forget about school which always helps with the stress."

"I know, honey. Sometimes it's so hard to believe that your nine-teen and going to the University and we're not there to take care of you any more," she replies hugging me.

"Yeah, you and dad might not be there, but there sure as hell are the secret service instead." My mother smacks me playfully for using 'hell' in a sentence. I laugh at her and continue to fix my dress for the fundraiser we are suppose to attend. "Got you something."

She goes over to the dresser and picks up a small wrapped box. "Oh, mom. You didn't have to." I say to her, taking the box in my hands. "I know, but I wanted to. Now open it." I do as she says and slowly open the silver wrapping. Once done removing the wrapping, I open up the black box. I gasp at the beautiful silver flower in side.

"It's so you'll always have something to remember me. I got a flower because that's what you are; and well everyone calls you that." I hug her once more and she helps me put it on.

"Thank you so much. I love it!" She just smiles and walks away. I looked down at the beautiful necklace and play with it.

I see mom pick out a black dress from the closet and show it to me. I nod my head and put my two thumbs up indicating that it was the perfect dress. There was a light knock on the door before it opened revealing my father.

"Well, I'll go see what Connor is doing and leave you two alone." I walked towards the room's door but was stopped by an arm in front of me. I turned to my father and smiled. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead, then tugged me in for a hug. "Eww, dad! You're sweaty!" both him and mom just laugh. I walk out of their room and go search for my annoying little brother.

The clicks of my heels is all I'm able to hear in the isolated hallway, until I near the living room were gunshots and explosions can be heard. I smile knowing Connor is playing that stupid video game knowing mom wouldn't be happy about it if she found out.

I smile and give a small nod at the secret service men in the room. I make my way to a window and take a peek outside. If I squint my eyes and focus really hard, I could make out the shapes of men walking around the cabin. My gaze travels around and I see the snow falling in big amounts. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking. There's seems to be a snow storm or something," I reply to my younger brother, who refuses to look away from the game. I walk away from the window and take a seat next to him.

"You know, if mom catches you playing this she'll kill you, right?"

"I know." I just shake my head at him, but none the less grab the extra control and play as well.

I really do enjoy spending time here. It make me feel like we're just a normal family and not the _first family._ Well that's of course if you don't count the secret service who are constantly surrounding us.

A few minute later Mike comes and sits down next to Connor. "Ah, the real blood bath starts when your mother catches you playing this. And when she sees you playing with him and not stopping it, " He directs the last part to me. I just stick my tongue out at him and he just laugh turning around to turn the TV off. "Ugh..You suck."

"I agree with Connor on this one, Mike. I was winning."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now come on." Mike has always been such a good friend. He isn't like the rest of the secret service personal. He actually interacts with us and has a laugh. Not just be all serious all the time. He actually taught me a few fighting moves. At first he was reluctant, but I convinced him to do it by saying that it's better for me to know how to defend myself because you never know when I will need to. I haven't been training with him now that I've been living at the University, but I still practice.

Mike stood up along with Connor and headed towards the entrance. I heard my mother and father coming so I followed their example and stood up as well. "Nice necklace." Mike whispered, gesturing to my new gift.

"Mom gave it to me," I smiled.

"It suits you."We turned to face my parents when they reached us. One of the maids helped me put on my winter coat as my father talked about Connor wearing his hat.

Mom made her way over to me when she finished putting her coat on. "Never forget to smile." She always told me this whenever we were going to go to a banquet, fundraiser, dinner, or a speech. It was more of a tease sort of thing, since I was always smiling. I'm just that type of person.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Connor walk up to dad. I smirked already knowing what he wanted." Can I drive with Mike?" Dad turns to look at Mike and then back at Connor, " You're gonna have to ask him. He's the boss." Connor make his way to Mike and asks if he could ride with him. We all know that Mike will cave in; he always does. Though he likes to tease Connor and pretends to think about it. "Okay, alright. What about you, Cass?"

"I'm okay. I'll ride with mom and dad," shake my head. I turn my head to Diaz one of the secret service guys and say, "Guess you're riding with us, Diaz. Connor here is taking your spot." I pat Connor's head and he just swats my hand away. Diaz just laughs at us but doesn't say anything back. My little family all gathered in front of the main door and I could hear Mike in the back letting everyone know that we were ready to go.

It's been about ten minutes now since we left the grounds of Camp David. Dad was concentrated with some papers he had out and mom was looking out the window at the falling snow. I was sitting in the longer seat on mom's side. I had a magazine out and was flipping through the pages not really reading it, just looking pictures.

"Gosh, it's really coming down." I put the magazine down and lean towards my mother's window. "It doesn't look too good," I reply sitting back down. Dad just hums in response not paying attention. Mom looks at me and rolls her eyes at dad, which causes me to giggle a little.

"I'm thinking about shaving my head." Dad once again just hums at my mother. I smile and decide to give it a try. "Hey dad? I got a tattoo of a flower on my lower spine. You know? A tramp stamp." Mom looks at me trying to hold her laugh in. We turn to look at dad, but all we got was, "That's good, honey…" I shake my head and pick up the magazine again.

A few moments later I hear my mother's voice again. "Merry Christmas Mr. President." I look up to see mom handing him a wrapped present just like she did to me earlier. Dad takes it from her and unwraps it. "My God! It's my grandfather's watch...How did you find this?," he says in disbelief taking it out and looking at it. "Just have my ways."

Dad leans in and give mom a kiss. This is so disturbing and should not be happening in front of me. "Please stop! I'm still in the car!"

"Then don't look and put on your seat belt, please. Oh, and don't think I didn't hear you about that tattoo." I roll my eyes but listen to my father's orders and put my seat belt on. Mom laugh's at the last past and says that he was listening after all. Dad then gives mom her present and they talk again. I just mind my own business; giving them some privacy.

Out of nowhere, the SUV in front of us hits the Beast's front making us whip lash and the car spin. The snow and black ice that is created by it make everything a lot worse. I then hear a big boom and cement breaking. The Beast is still spinning around when it suddenly hits something hard making me hit the back of my head really hard against the side of the limo.

Everything is blurry for a while and I have this ringing in my ears. My head is hurting badly and I know that I'm slumped forwards being restrained by my seat belt. I groan and blink my eyes trying to get my vision to clear up. The only thing going in my head was; What happened?

"Cassidy! Honey do you hear me?!" I could faintly hear my father's voice through the ringing. I groan to let him know that I hear him. "It's going to be okay" I then hear my mother's weak voice asking for Connor and myself. I turn my head a little and see that the left side of her head is bleeding. "Mom?" I whisper.

"Honey, it's going to be okay," her weak voice replies back. I then hear the guys making some commotion in the back side of the car and Mike's voice saying to not move. Dad is yelling at him that mom was hurt and that I might be too. I look to the front and out the front window to see that we were dangling of the side of a bridge.

I turn back when I hear the door open. Mike had managed to get my father's door open. "Sir, get out of the car. I'll take care of them."

"No! Take Cassidy first!... Honey undo your seat belt. Can you do that?" My yelled back before turning to me. I gave him a weak nod and reached down to undo my seat belt. I could hear Mike telling my dad that he needed to get out of the car. My mother's door was trying to be pulled open by some of the other men, I guessed.

I undid my seat belt and looked at my dad and Mike. "Daddy?" My father and Mike shared a look before Mike nodded and reached out a hand towards me. "Slowly now, Cass." I grabbed on to his hand and slowly made my way towards him. On my way out the car I looked at my mom, who was now unconscious, and called out for her, "Mom?"

"She's going to be okay, honey. Now go with Mike." I listened to my dad and Mike pulled me out of the Beast. I was handed over to another bodyguard who held on to me since I was still weak and couldn't stand on my own. I looked at the car and saw a couple of the guys trying to keep the car from going of the bridge with my parents inside.

You that thing that happens to you when everything becomes slow motion and there's no noise at all? Well that's exactly what happened to me in the following moments that would be embedded into my mind for the rest of my life. Mike pulled my screaming father out of the car just as it went down and off the bridge. I stood there not moving until it dawned on me that my mother was still inside. I jerked forward trying to made my way to where the limo once was with my mother in it, but was held back my the bodyguard. All I could do was scream. Scream for the fact that my mother was gone.

* * *

****A/N:**

**This is a new fanfic I'll be working on, but I still need to get some reviews to know people actually enjoy it :) Anyways, if you want to know what Cassidy's outfit is, just head on to my profile. The link will be under the story info. Thank you!**


	2. 18 Months Later

_**18 Months Later**_

People say that things get better and easier as time goes by. Though it's nothing like that. It's like they try to make you feel better when they know you're far from it. It's been over a year since that night, a year since I lost my best friend, a year since this nation lost their first lady, but most importantly; it's been a year since I've lost my mother.

I can't really remember what happened after that night. Everything is just a blur. Perhaps it was due to the fact that I was grieving too much and trying to be strong at the same time. I was trying to be strong for Connor, but it was hard. About two months after her death, I decided to take up the duties of the first lady in honor of my mother. I left school and focused on the duties. Dad even said that my mom would have been proud of me. That only made my ambition of taking up the duty increase.

I have become some what accustomed with things now. Just yesterday we went to a small celebration/dinner with some military families to celebrate Independence Day. Now here I was in the White House's gym boxing with a bag at 7:30 in the morning. I took up practicing again, since it help take my mind off things. But whenever I walk in and start my routine, I can't help but think about Mike. After my mothers death, Mike was removed from the presidential detail into working in an office at the Treasury.

It was a grudge my father had over my mothers death. I've tried explaining to him that Mike's priority was to save him, but he still believes on should have been saved instead. I've given up on trying to convince him otherwise.

40 minutes into practice, I decided to stop. I need to take a shower and then meet my father in his office for a meeting. Reaching the residential area of the white house, I stopped by Connor's room.

Quietly opening the door, I found him reading a book. With a smile, I close the door once again and head over to my own room. I begin to strip from my sweaty workout clothes as I near my bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I hurry and dress quickly.

Satisfied with my chosen outfit, I head to the oval office. Taking turns and steps, I finally arrive. "Good morning Miss. Asher, your father is waiting." Greets my father's secretary.

"Good morning Marie," I smile walking to the office door passing a couple of secret service men standing guard.

Raising my hand into a fist, I give two good knocks. I open the door and step in. I notice that I was just a bit early. "Hey honey, how are you?" My father asks standing from his chair and coming towards me.

Meeting him halfways, I give him a hug before answering, "Okay, I went to workout earlier."

"You know, Cassidy, if you're not up to the meeting we're going to have in just a few moments, you could just rest." I was happy at times like these when my father knew I just wasn't up for something. But I had to be here for this, it was my duty now.

"It's okay, dad. I'll rest later." He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

The door to the office opened and the rest of the meeting members piled into the office. Greeting both my father and I, they took a seat. The meeting had begun.

I had zoned everything out throughout the meeting. I kept my gaze on the floor as I played with the necklace my mother had given me. It was almost towards the end of the meeting and an hour or more into the meeting when I decided to pay attention to what was being discussed.

"Minister Lee is going to want you to issue a joint statement, Mr. President," The speaker of the house, Allen Trumbull, said to my father, "Threatening military action to get the North Koreans to stand down from the border and stop their missile tests. Which I think we should give them."

I looked over to my dad to see him contemplating Mr. Trumbull's words. He gave me a quick look before averting his gaze to the Secretary of Defense, Ruth McMillan. "Ruth?"

"Provided that the North Koreans are rational...which is dicey, at best. We bluff. They call it. Then what?" She says looking between my father and the speaker of the house.

"Who says we'd be bluffing?" The speaker asks. The room becomes silent for a moment, no one really sure how to answer that. The main thing we should be worried about, is not causing a war. With this in mind, I look over to my father. Looking at me, I mouth to him '_No war'. _He nods his head and speaks, "Personally, I like to try and avoid war….Charlie?"

We all turn to the Vice President for his response, "I think I agree with Ruth on this one, ."

"Thank you for sitting in, ," my father addresses . With that the speaker of the house stands and exits the room. My father then asks Ruth when Minister Lee will be arriving. She lets him know that he will be here at 7 in the evening.

I stand up and walk over to my dad, "Do I have to be here to greet the minister?"

"Yes, Cassidy. You do." He sits down behind his desk and starts going through some papers. When he notices my silence he looks up at me, "You don't want to be there do you?"

Giving him a guilty smile I answer, "Not really. I just want to take a small break. Plus, I have some paper work I need to go over." He let's out a sigh and holds the bridge of his nose. He sits like that for a while thinking. "Okay, you can take the rest of the day off. I'll just give Minister Lee your apologies for not showing up. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one!" I walk around his desk and give him a kiss on the cheek. I pull away and head towards the door, when his voice stops me, "That doesn't mean you can avoid the paper work. It only means you're free from meetings." I groan and walk out the door hearing his laughter behind me.

~O*L*H*F~

I walk through the White House on my way to the little office I have for myself. I greet people here and there as I pass them by. Arriving at my office I greet my secretary Linda before heading in. I sit behind my desk and gather all the paperwork I need to look over. Deciding I will be more comfortable in my room, I stand up with the papers in my hand and walk out.

"I'll be up in my room working on these, okay?" I let Linda know. She smiles up at me and nods her head.

Once I'm in my room, I decide to change into something more comfortable. I grab a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Finally comfortable, I begin to go over the things for the rest of the after noon.

At around 6:30 in the evening, I decided that I was done for the rest of the day. I neatly place all the things away and stand from the desk I had been working on. I stretch my arms above my head head and let out a groan. I know very lady like, huh?

I grab my iPod and listen to some music. Walking over to my bedroom window I look out side to the main lawn. Police officers walk around the lawn with dogs while others walk around with guns. A little more ahead, behind the black gate, I see a group of tourists stepping out of a bus. Knowing they're here to get a look at what I call my home, I walk over to my bed and flop myself on it. Hiring up the volume on my music I close my eyes and get lost in it.

Not even five minutes later, I hear the faint sound of commotion. I remove one of my earphone and walk to my window to see people in a panic. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion at seeing them running away from the White House or out of it. Placing the iPod on a side table I hear a loud engine. Looking up I see a huge plane flying really low and towards our direction.

My eyes widen as it gets closer and closer. Then, the unbelievable happens; it begins shooting at the White House. With a loud scream I throw myself to the ground and crawl away from the window as the sounds of shooting are heard. I couldn't help but to panic and be scared, I have never experience something like this.

Then realization hits me, Connor is still out there somewhere in the White House. I stand up grabbing a pair of shoes and then heading out of my room in search of my little brother. _I just hope he's okay._

* * *

**A/N: first of all, I would like to say how freaking happy I am at the follow/fav's this story has recived. As well as all the reviews and reads. Secondly,I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been busy with school and working on my other fanfics or some of my own stories. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ****_REVIEW!_**

**NGArmyWife:** I' so happy that you love it :) I really like this movie and one day I was watching so I was like, 'eh, why not make a fanfic'

**addictedtoromanceandfanfiction: **First of all, wow that's a long name, I like it lol :) Secondly, thank you so much. It means a lot that you said that about my writing skills. I never really saw myself as a good writer, maybe average, but never talented. Therefore, I hope I don't disappoint.

**Mascota: **I'm glad you decided to read my fanfic. I hope you liked this chapter :)


	3. White House War

**AN: **For this chapter, it will be third person point of view and then at the end switch back to Cassidy's. The reason for this is becasue I want you guys to see outside of what is happening to Cassidy, but it will be occasional since the story i_s through her eyes_ lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**{Ch.3- White House War }**

⬩⬩⬩_**White House Presidential Emergency Operation Center(P.E.O.C) 120 ft underground⬩⬩⬩**_

President Arsher was quickly being escorted down to the emergency bunker. Following behind him were his trusted advisors along with the minister. Though, he was putting a strong face as to not show any fear to his advisors and others, the president was filled with nothing but fear. He feared that his son and daughter could possibly get hurt. He didn't want to think about the possibility of losing them, especially not after his wife. They were all he had left.

"Find my son and daughter?" The president ordered to a secret service man, as they reached what looked to be a metal door. Another member of the secret service, approached a panel on the wall and pressed his thumb on a scanner then proceeded to add a code making the big metal door open.

"Sylvia, Find Sparkplug and Silver Flower immediately," the guard said through a piece in his wrist using the code names, following the President's orders.

The president, along with his advisors and the prime minister, were under lockdown inside the bunker designed to protect the president, during situations as the one that was occurring outside in the streets of Washington D.C.. It was a very well secured place that contained all the necessities the president would need. It even had a control room, where the country could be ran by. Members of the secret service were both in and outside the bunker guarding; in full alert.

As soon as the president entered the operation room, he was asked if he was okay. The president dismissed them with a nod and got straight to business. Through monitors, the president watched as the attack of the C-130 on Washington and the White House itself. A voice from one of the speakers came through saying they had a shot. It was one of the two F-18's pilots. "_Wolfhound 6, fire at will. I repeat, fire at will_," said the voice over of the PPD Command.

"_Acknowledge_." Everyone in the room were hearing the conversation being said by the pilot of the F-18 and PPD command. They watched as the one of the F-18's sent a missile towards the C-130 hitting it. They continued to watch as the plane's right wing hit the washington monument, causing half of it to come crumbling down towards civilians.

The plane itself also crashed down a few hundred yards away, erupting into huge flames. Inside the operation room, a secret service agent walked up to the president. " ? We have confirmation that the bogey is down," he informed.

"Thank you, Jones," the president thanked. Walking back towards the operation table,where two men sat in controlling the monitors, he began to order. "Activate Compound One. I want open lines to the Pentagon,Homeland Security and NSA." The men quickly got to work in reaching the desired offices. The president then walked over to the Vice President and quietly said, "Charlie, coordinate with the Air Force and the FAA. Find out if there's a lone aircraft." Vice President Charlie Rodriguez quickly agreed and got to it. As soon as the President was alone, he walked over to the Secretary of Defense, Ruth. "Ruth, where the hell are my son and daughter?"

⬩⬩⬩_**Streets of Washington D.C.⬩⬩⬩**_

Outside of the White House people had settled down a little now that the plane was gone. Though they were still filled with confusion and fear. A crowd had gathered in front of the White House to try and see what was going on. In the White House lawn, men had held guns pointed at the White House. This just added to the crowds confusion.

Mike who had been out on the streets trying to get to the White House, after seeing the plane attack, now stood watching like the rest. At that moment a police vehicle exploded causing chaos among the pedestrians. They began to scream and shout as they hurriedly tried to get away from the burning car. The secret service men immediately got into action. They all pulled out their weapons and readied themselves. However, do to his training and connection with the first family, he stood much more aware of his surroundings. This allowed for him to quickly point out two men with backpacks as they approached the gates of the White House. The way that they seemed collected, made Mike instantly aware of the thought telling him they were trouble. As soon as he called for the attention of one -trying to better figure them out- the man began to pulled something knowing what it was this stranger was pulling out, Mike went with his first him down. It was better than waiting and maybe him himself getting hurt by whatever it was the stranger was pulling out. The now dead man's partner in crime immediately pulled a string from his backpack upon seeing his friend get killed. It was a bomb. He was blown to pieces as well as creating a hole was in the gates.

As this caused a distraction, members of the secret service were being attacked by the people who disguised themselves as part of the protection group. Some were even disguised as tourist. They began to open fire against both the secret service on the lawn and those who were running out to help from within the White House. Some put on masks to help cover their identities better and followed suit what the others were doing. Guns were being fired, people were fighting and the men with masks, fired launchers to explode the entry booths to the White House. All in all, chaos had erupted in the White House's front lawn.

Mike laid on the floor, with a ringing in his ears, caused by the suicide bomber, trying to contact somebody through his , due to the explosions-from the man earlier- it was failing to work properly.

_⬩⬩⬩ **P.E.O.C.⬩⬩⬩**_

Back in the P.E.O.C, the president walked up to the prime minister and sincerely apologised for the happenings. He felt horrible at the fact that such events were happening while someone as important as the prime minister was there. He wanted to know what in the hell was happening out there in the streets.

Just then, one of the secret service man walked up to the president grabbing his attention. Upon seeing the look on the man, the president stepped away from the prime minister and led them away to talk privately.

"There's critical message. The White House is under ground attack," informed the man.

The president looked at the man with surprise and fear. It was a little hard to believe what he had just been informed. The White was one of the most secured and armed places. To hear that it was under attack was just shocking. Now he really wanted to know if his children were safe. This was his fear. Knowing that there was ground attack and not knowing if his children were safe scared him more than anything. One thing was sure, he was going to make sure his kids were brought into the bunker and continue his job; be the president of the United States of America. He needed to make sure that all this was taken care of.

_⬩⬩⬩**Cassidy's POV⬩⬩⬩**_

I sloppy run down the hall as I try putting my shoes on in the process. The sound of the plane shutting had stopped followed by a loud explosion. Hearing the explosion made me immediately drop down to the floor, not knowing what had happened. Stayed there waiting for more to come, not hearing anything, I quickly tied up my shoes and stood up. Slowly walking into an open room, I made my way towards the window that looked upon the front lawn. Slowly peeking through it, a loud gasp left my lips as my hands flew up to cover my mouth. Out in the front lawn laid the bodies of dead security guards and secret service men.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I took in a deep breath. When I opened them again, my gaze landed on a fire in the distance that had smoke rising from it. It seemed to be the plane from earlier and most likely the cause of the huge explosion. Looking further ahead, I saw the top of the Washington monument crumble down.

I continued to stare with wide eyes. How could something like this happen?

Another explosion had me screaming and jumping back from the window, but not to far where I could no longer look out side. Taking a look from where it came from, I noticed a burning tour bus. People screamed and pushed as they ran away from it in panic.

I continued to watch as police officers guided them away. My eye just kept going side to side not completely focusing on one specific thing, just watching all these people run. However, they stopped in a group of men who stood in front of the gates looking far from panicked. Instead of running away, the walked towards the gate holding on to their backpacks. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed these men, but no seemed to. Though there was a man slowly making his way towards them.

"Mike…" I quietly breath out, realizing he was the man.

What happened next was all so fast. Mike shot one of the men and the other pulled on something causing the another explosion taking the gate and himself with it. This then somehow ended up creating havoc in the front lawn when the guards and secret service men began firing at the South Korean prime minister's guards. I didn't know what was going on! It was like a war happening in the lawn of the White House!

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say that I am SO sorry for not updating in a REALLY long time. I've just been so caught up on writing my original story and it has just taken up my attention from any of my fan fics. But I will continue this story do not worry :) Also thanks for all the new favs and follows!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Under Attack Pt1

**A/N:**

So I just wanted to say that about a week ago, I saw the trailer to _London Has Fallen_!

I'm so excited because this means there will be a second part to this fan fic. But we will have to wait abit since the movie comes out some time next year. But if you have seen the trailer, let me know what you think!

P.S. I'm sorry for the long wait...

Review replies are at the end.

* * *

_**Part One...**_

Having seen enough of what was happening outside, I made my way out of the room I was currently in. I needed to find my little brother and then find someone to tell us what the hell was going on. I quickly ran towards where I had last seen Connor; his room. As I ran down the hallway, I heard the sound of someone running. Not soon later, an agent of the secret service appeared. "Ma'am we need to get you into the bunker, now!" He ordered as he reached me. "No we need to find my brother first!" Reluctantly he agreed.

We made our way towards my brothers bedroom, only to see it was empty. I began to call his name and look in every place possible for him. My heart hammered in my chest at not knowing where he was. I knew he must have been scared, I knew I was. "Ma'am we need to go. I'm sure another agent came for him, but we need to get you into the bunker or out of here as soon as possible." Nodding my head, I followed behind him. It was most likely that another agent came for Connor while all this commotion. Yeah, that must be what happened…

I ran behind the agent as we made our way down a flight of stair that lead to the main entrance of the White House. He had his gun drawn out and ready to use if it he had to. It was at times like these I wished I had a gun myself.

The sound of gunshots and men could be heard throughout the entire first level of the White House; more so as we neared the main entrance. I didn't know why we were taking this route, but then again, everything around me was in chaos. After a few more seconds, we finally reached the main entrance. It seemed like everything was happening here.

The agent that was with me, stepped forward with his gun drawn and pointing ready to shoot. Agents were all running out the doors and shooting. However, as soon as they stepped out, they were shot down quickly. "Come on! We need to get you to a different exit!" The agent with me yelled, as he placed an arm around my shoulders and trying to use his body as a shield to protect me. I kept my head down as we passed by the entrance doors. Taking a small peek, I could see other agents trying to get the doors closed. "We have Silver Flower here! We need to get her to safety!" The agent with me yelled at some of the others. One of the agents standing by the door made his way towards us.

As soon as he was next to us, an explosion from the entrance threw us all back. Both agents covered me as the force of the explosion was throwing us into the air. My body hit the hard-cold surface of the polished floor, which now seemed to be covered in debris. My body ached from the impact and the weight of one of the agents that landed on top of me. I let out a groan as I tried to move from underneath the agent. I looked at him and noticed he wasn't moving, that's when I felt something wet on my side. Looking over him, I noticed a piece of wood embedded into his back. The blood was flowing out of his wound and trickling down to my side. I knew he was dead. Looking around me, I saw the other agent a few feet away. I didn't know whether he was dead as well or just knocked out.

"Get in, get inside!" the voice of Mike drifted into my ears, causing me to push the dead agent off of me. Once he was off, I rolled over and got on my knees facing the entrance. Gunshots continued to ring as I saw Mike and two other agents try to make their way inside.

Mike was the first to enter with another agent right behind him. Unfortunately, before he could make it in, he was shot. The other agent stood outside shooting back, while Mike hid behind a wall and joined. Just as the agent turned to come in, he was shot. I watched as Mike tried to help him in, but it was no good. The agent was shot again.

As Mike fell back to avoid being shot, I made myself known. "Mike!" His head quickly turned towards my direction. His eyes widen at the sight of me. "C-Cassidy what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, as he rushed to my side, helping me stand.

"An agent was taking me to an exit, so that I could get to safety, but…" I trailed off as I looked around. "What's happening, Mike?" Mike placed an arm around my waist helping me.

"We're under attack." Was all he said, as we quickly made our way across the room and towards a flight of stairs.

We stopped when we heard men . Looking through the railing of the stairs, we noticed men with covered face and guns come in. The began to shoot at the bodies that laid on the floor. My eyes widened in fright. Mike pulled on me to let me know that we had to keep on moving. We ran down the hallways trying to get away from the men. "We need to get you somewhere safe. Once we do that I need to get you the hell out of this place." Mike said.

"What about Connor and my father. We can't leave them here!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone. Mike didn't saying anything as he pushed open a door, and pulled me into the room. Closing the door and locking it, Mike then proceeded to take me to the furthest corner. "Mike!" I yelled, trying to get him to answer me. "Conner and my dad?"

Mike walked closer to me and grabbed my face in his hands. Looking right at me, he quietly spoke, "Look, Cassidy… I'm sure they are both safe, okay? Right now, I need to find a way to get you out of here." As he finished saying that, gunshots and yelling was heard through the door. With wide and scared eyes, I looked towards it.

"Hey, hey...look at me. Look at me, Cassidy" Mike ordered. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes, as I returned my gaze to him. "I'm going to keep you safe, but I need you to be strong. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded my head.

**~O~H~F~**

Once the sound had stopped, we slowly made our way out the door. Cautiously, we walked down and isolated hallway, all while Mike had me behind him. Turning a corner, we came across a hallway with the dead bodies of both agents of the secret service and our attackers.

"Okay, look, we need to search them for weapons and see if any of them are alive." Mike instructed, bending down towards the first body and quickly patting him for any weapons. I made my way over to the next body and did the same, noticing it was an agent. As I was doing this, I couldn't help but feel pain. These men gave up their lives to protecting my family, the White House, and giving all they had to try and stop this attack.

Looking over to where Mike was knelt at, I noticed him next to Agent Roma's dead body. A look crosses Mike's face as he looks down at one of his good friends. My gaze then shifts to a small round object above Mike's head. A CCTV. This could help us.

"Mike?" I whisper yell. Mike looks at me and I point at the CCTV. "If we get to the surveillance room, we can have a better vantage point."

"That's my girl!" Mike smiles, as he comes over to me and we make our way towards the surveillance room.

Walking down a couple of more hallways, we make to the White House Surveillance room. After Mike told me to stay back and keep quiet, he slowly made his way towards the opened door with a knife. Making a little noise, he waits for whoever was in there to come forward. As soon as the man does, Mike stabs him a couple of times. I wait in my hiding place for Mike to call me over. When he finally does, I see him knelt down next to the dead man. Walking closer, I notice two pictures in his hands. Connor and I...

* * *

**A/N:** Once again let me know what you think!

**Mascota:** I know I'm gone a lot, sorry. About my original stories, well what can I say? I only have like two that are public right now. The others are still under brainstorm lol. One is a time travel/Native American love story and the other is a billionaire/pregnancy one. You can find them on Wattpad. My username is : Mystery_Girrl. Hope you can check them out! (:

**OHF 3:** I'm so happy you found my story and you love it! Plus, it's really cool that many people all over the world like it. (:

** NicoleR85:** Thank you and happy- late,late,late,late,late,late- new years!

**NGArmyWife:** I think I was able to hear your sueal of excitement Lol. Hope you enjoyed this update.

**Kira425:** Thank you! And yes, there will be more. I just take a while to update. It's something I really need to work on (:

**amandapanda27:** Glad you like Cassidy. Don't worry, she will be around until the very end. I think it would be a lot more exciting like that... As far as Mike and her go, well I we'll just have to wait and see (: But I will be dropping of some hints about what kind of relationship they will have at the end. Not saying more though (;


End file.
